Die Kunst einen Schild zu tragen
by Ne-chan1
Summary: Sequel zu Schottische Kronjuwelen! Sollte vorher gelesen werden! Duncan fällt es schwer mit dem Wissen fertig zu werden, dass er einen wichtigen Teil seiner Vergangenheit und einen lieben Menschen vergessen hat! Methos will helfen AU! SLASH wird erwähnt!


Disclaimer:Duncan, Joe und Methos gehören leider nicht mir. Genauso wenig Peter Paul Rubens. Nur Charles/Kasius ist allein meiner! Ach ja, und Geld bekomme ich dafür auch nicht!

Diese Geschichte ist ein Sequel von „Schottische Kronjuwelen" und sollte zum Verständnis vorher gelesen werden!

Die Kunst einen Schild zu tragen

Fortsetzung zu „Schottische Kronjuwelen"

„Mac, alles klar?" Er lächelte und nickte. Es war nichts klar, aber das konnte er niemanden erklären. Rubens Bilder verfolgten ihn bis in den Schlaf, obwohl seine Reise nach Schottland schon eine Woche her war, sah er diese Gemälde noch immer vor seinem inneren Auge. Charles kam aus dem Grab, um ihn nächtliche Besuche abzustatten. Als wolle er sagen: Du hast mich vergessen? So schnell passiert dir das jetzt sicher nicht mehr. Blonde Locken und kristallblaue Augen, ein großes schweres Himmelbett mit roten Vorhängen.

Er hatte die Möbel in vertrauensvolle Hände gegeben, damit ihre vergangene Schönheit wiederentdeckt werden konnte. Danach würde vielleicht ein Museum Interesse dafür zeigen. Er wollte sie nicht an Sammler verkaufen und in einem Lagerhaus wollte er sie auch nicht mehr sperren. Sie mussten gesehen werden! Sie musste… genossen werden. Duncan hasste es, alte Dinge wegzusperren, wo sie niemand sah. Dafür wurden sie nicht gemacht, das war nicht ihre Bestimmung. Dass er selbst zu so einem frevelhaften Verhalten imstande war, erschrak ihn. Dass er so leicht vergessen konnte, entsetzte ihn. Dass er so herzlos mit seiner Vergangenheit umgehen konnte, versteinerte ihn.

Er hatte seine vergangenen Jahre immer mit Achtung behandelt. Respektvoll hatte er auf seine Begleiter, Freunde, Familie und sogar Feinde zurückgeblickt, immer sein Herz für sie geöffnet. Er war nicht wie Methos, der die Vergangenheit ignorierte und einfach weiter lebte. Der kopflos mit seiner Reise durch diese Welt umging und sie hinnahm, ohne sich viele Gedanken darum zu machen. **Dieses**Verhalten hatte ihn so wütend gemacht, als die Geschichte mit den Apokalyptischen Reitern herauskam. Ganz allein diese Flucht vor der Verantwortung, die Flucht vor sich selbst. Die Taten waren sicherlich schrecklich gewesen, aber nebensächlich. Wie er heute mit ihnen umging, hatte Mac die Beherrschung verlieren lassen. Sicherlich sah Methos zurück und lernte aus seinen Fehlern, aber lebte diese Lehren nicht, griff nur darauf zurück, wenn es wirklich nicht anders ging.

Duncan fuhr müde mit einer Hand über seine Augen. Er hatte es damals nicht versucht, es diesem 5000 Jahre alten Sturkopf zu erklären. Einfach aus dem Grund, weil er keine Worte hatte, die fünf Jahrtausende durchdrangen. Diese ganzen Jahre umgaben den alten Mann wie eine Mauer. Undurchdringlich, unverständlich, erbarmungslos.

Und doch war er jetzt selbst dieses Verbrechens schuldig geworden. Charles war nun sein Richter in der Nacht. Und Rubens Bilder sorgten dafür, dass er es auch am Tage nicht vergaß.

Rubens Bilder. Er wusste noch nicht so recht, was er mit ihnen anfangen sollte. Die Motive waren zu persönlich für die Öffentlichkeit. Und doch bettelten sie darum, betrachtet zu werden. Er ließ seinen Zeigefinger sachte über den Rand des Rotweinglases gleiten, welches vor ihm stand. Rubens Bilder waren ein Vermögen wert und seine Hinterlassenschaft an die Welt. Auch wenn sie damals für Charles persönlich gemalt wurden, gehörten sie heute der Allgemeinheit. Sie gehörten der Jugend, damit sie ihr etwas beibrachten. Welche Lehren die Menschen heute aus den Bildern lesen würden, war schwierig zu sagen, doch würde er dadurch auch einen tiefen Einblick in sich selbst gestatten. Und davor hatte er Angst.

„Mac, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Aus seinen Tagträumen gerissen, blinzelte er verwirrt den bärtigen Barkeeper an und pflanzte wieder das unsichere Lächeln ins Gesicht.

„Tut mir Leid, Joe. Was sagtest du?"

* * *

Joe seufzte. Sein Freund war den ganzen über schon geistig abwesend. Wenn ihn ein anderer Unsterblicher in diesem Zustand herausfordern würde, wäre der dunkelhaarige Schotte leichte Beute. Selbst Methos Eintreten hatte er nicht bemerkt und das, obwohl sie seit diesem seltsamen Zwischenfall mit Kronos und Silas eine besondere Verbindung zu haben schienen. Leider brachte das das Herz des Highlanders nicht zum erweichen, wenn es um Vergebung ging. Noch immer war das Verhältnis zwischen den Beiden angespannt und so hatte sich der ältere Unsterbliche in Joes Büro zurückgezogen. Joe hatte das als einen passenden Moment empfunden auf MacLeod einzureden, das Kriegsbeil zu begraben. Doch Mac hatte scheinbar andere Dinge im Kopf.

„Seit du in Schottland warst, bist du mit deinen Gedanken woanders. Ist irgendetwas da drüben passiert über das ich wissen müsste?"

Macs Augen wichen ihm aus, als er den Kopf schüttelte. Noch etwas, was sich verändert hatte. Nicken, Kopf schütteln. Mehr bekam er einfach nicht als Antwort. Joe vermisste den schottischen Akzent und den warmen Bariton des anderen Mannes. So still und verloren kannte er Mac einfach nicht. Etwas musste ihn bedrücken, aber er rückte einfach nicht mit der Sprache heraus. Vertraute er ihm nicht oder spielte er wieder einsamer Held? Schon der Gedanke daran brachte sein Blut zum kochen.

„Verdammt Mac! Wie soll ich dir helfen, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was los ist!"

Die Finger, die noch vor kurzem sachte mit dem Weinglas gespielt hatten, erstarrten in ihrer Bewegung.

„Ich habe nicht um Hilfe gebeten."

Die Stimme war ruhig. Und doch zeigte die Körpersprache ein ganz anderes Bild. Er würde sich jetzt verabschieden und fluchtartig die Bar verlassen. Kaum hatte Joe das gedacht, erhob sich der Schotte von seinem Barhocker.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen, Joe. Mach's gut."

Immer noch wütend brummte Joe nur ein leises ´Bye` und verfolgte die breiten Schultern des Mannes bis zum Ausgang mit seinen Augen. Verdammter Dickschädel! War es denn so schwierig Hilfe anzunehmen?

„Martin, übernehm für mich bitte die Bar."

Er humpelte langsam auf sein Büro zu. Sich jetzt mit einem 5000 Jahre alten Ekel unterhalten zu müssen, passte eigentlich momentan nicht in seine Stimmung. Methos Laune wurde mies, wenn er Mac sah und der ihn nicht beachtete. Aus welchen Grund auch immer, der alte Mann nahm es persönlich. Und diesmal hatte Mac nicht einmal aufgesehen. Aber es half alles nichts. Wenn er in der nächsten Zeit sein Büro wiederhaben wollte, musste er Methos dort irgendwie wieder heraus lotsen.

Methos saß im Dunkeln an Joes Schreibtisch, ein Bier in der Hand. Joe ließ die Tür etwas schwungvoller ins Schloss fallen und erntete dafür einen düsteren Blick. Wie erwartet, also. Die miese Laune.

„Er hat dich nicht bemerkt. Er war so weit weg, mit seinen Gedanken, es hätte eine Bombe neben ihm einschlagen können und er hätte es nicht bemerkt. Also zieh nicht so ein Gesicht."

Methos Blick verdüsterte sich noch mehr und Joe stöhnte innerlich auf. Das falsche gesagt. Mal wieder.

„Wieso kann er es nicht ruhen lassen, Joe? Wieso muss er so ein anstrengender Dickkopf sein?"

´Weil er dir einfach zu ähnlich ist.` Joe hätte sich eher die Zunge abgeschnitten, als es laut auszusprechen, doch es entsprach der Wahrheit. Sie sahen einfach nicht, wie ähnlich sie sich waren. Joe zuckte einfach nur die Schultern.

„Seit Schottland ist Mac wie ausgewechselt. Er spricht kaum noch und träumt vor sich hin. Irgendwann taucht hier jemand auf, der das ausnutzten wird. Aber er stellt auf stur, wenn ich ihn frage, was los ist."

„Du willst, dass ich Aufpasser spiele."

Joe knurrte leise. Wieso mussten sie ihn heute alle so reizen? Wieso machten sie alles so furchtbar kompliziert?

„Ich will, dass du mit ihm redest. Ich will wissen, was in Edinburgh passiert ist."

Methos schüttelte den Kopf, erhob sich aus Joes Schreibtischstuhl und begann auf und ab zu laufen. Joe hasste es, wenn Leute das taten.

„Ich werde ganz sicher nicht zu Kreuze kriechen. Ich liege diesmal nicht falsch und…"

Es reichte ihm! Es reichte ihm wirklich! 400 Jahre, 5000 Jahre! Sie waren alles verzogene Kinder, wenn es nach ihm ging.

„Hör endlich auf! Ich kann es nicht mehr hören! Jedes Mal dieselbe Geschichte! ´Er ignoriert mich, Joe´, ´Er ist so kindisch, Joe´. Er ist ein Freund, verdammt nochmal. Und ich hasse es zusehen zu müssen, wie meine beiden besten Freunde nicht ein Wort miteinander wechseln können, weil keiner über seinen Schatten springen kann."

Es herrschte nach diesem Ausbruch bedrückende Stille, dann räusperte sich der Unsterbliche.

„Schlechten Tag gehabt?"

Joe schwieg. Er konnte einfach nicht antworten. Theatralisch seufzte Methos tief. Dann ließ er seinen Blick zur Zimmerdecke gleiten und brachte eine angestrengte Denkerpose zum Ausdruck. Dann kam er auf Joe zu und legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern.

„Also gut, Youngster. Ich werde mit ihm reden, aber ich verspreche nichts."

Joe lächelte zufrieden, dann gab er ihm spielerisch einen Schlag mit seinem Stock ans Schienenbein.

„Nenn mich nicht Youngster."

Methos grinste nur schief, als er sich das schmerzende Bein rieb.

* * *

Duncan starrte missmutig durch die Frontscheibe seines Thunderbirds auf Joes Parkplatz hinaus. Er war nicht sehr weit gekommen. Seine Gedanken hatten ihn wieder eingeholt. Die Bilder. Was machte er nur mit den Bildern?

Er reagierte nicht, als sich die Beifahrertür öffnete und eine schlanke Gestalt sich auf dem Sitz niederließ. Die Tür schloss sich übertrieben laut, aber auch das brachte keine Reaktion aus ihm hervor.

„Mac?"

„Was?"

Das Rascheln verriet, dass der andere Mann sich in eine bequemere Position brachte.

„Was ist los?"

Duncan ließ seinen Kopf einfach zur Seite fallen und blickte direkt in die gold-grünen Augen des alten Mannes. Er schwieg. Was sollte er auch sagen? Charles war seit 380 Jahren tot, doch erst jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder daran? Erst jetzt setzte er sich damit auseinander? Erst jetzt sah er, dass auch er vor seinem Leben davon rannte? Dass er seine Vergangenheit verleugnete? Er könnte es sagen, aber würde der andere verstehen? Oh Charles! Was würdest du tun?

„Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."

Woher kam das? Wieso sagte er so etwas? Er wollte es niemanden zeigen. Darin lag doch das Problem! Und auf einmal brannte das Porträt von Charles in seinen Augen und er tastete blind nach dem Zündschlüssel. Er wollte es niemandem zeigen, aber Charles wollte gezeigt werden!

Sie fuhren schweigend die leeren Straßen entlang. Als würde niemand in dieser Stadt leben, wie in einem Katastrophenfilm. Er hielt vor dem gut bewachten Lagerhaus, zeigte dem Wachmann seinen Ausweis und murmelte irgendetwas von ´Er gehört zu mir´, dann blieb er vor der schweren Eisentür stehen, tippte schlafwandlerisch den Code ins Zahlenschloss. Geräuschlos schwang die Tür auf und kaltes Neonröhren-Licht vertrieb die Dunkelheit. Und dort standen sie. Wieder unter weißem Tuch versteckt, ihre Geheimnisse nicht preisgebend. Er hatte sie eigentlich nicht nach Seacouver holen wollen, aber er konnte sich nicht von ihnen losreißen. Wie Gift flossen sie durch seine Adern und vernebelten seinen Verstand. ´Gift kann dich töten. Können sie das auch?´ Duncan schloss kurz die Augen, rief sich noch einmal den Grund in sein Gedächtnis, warum er ausgerechnet Methos hierher gebracht hatte.

Sie verstanden sich nicht besonders gut. Mac hatte sich zwar bei ihm entschuldigt, aber unsichtbare Vorwürfe standen immer noch zwischen ihnen und keiner wollte sie ansprechen. ´Wieso hast du mir nicht vertraut? Am Ende bin ich dir wie ein Blinder gefolgt, doch trotzdem hast du mir nicht getraut.` Sein Blick glitt zärtlich über den schlanken Mann, der neben ihm stand. So jung. Er sieht so jung aus!

„Was wolltest du mir nun zeigen?"

Seine braunen Augen huschten wieder zu den fünf verhüllten Bildern. Mit welchem sollte er anfangen? Oder sollte er lieber nur eines enthüllen und die anderen Geheimnisse bleiben lassen? Wieder erinnerte er sich an das seltsame Gefühl im Auto. Charles wollte gezeigt werden. Charles wollte gesehen werden. So war er schon immer gewesen. Leicht exhibitionistisch, aber niemals bis zum innersten Kern. Er liebte es, sich zu präsentieren. Er liebte große Auftritte.

Unsichere Beine führten ihn zu Charles Portrait und vorsichtig löste er das schwere weiße Tuch. Charles starkes Gesicht blickte lächelnd auf den Fremden, der vor ihm stand. Und Methos trat zischend einen Schritt zurück.

„Kasius?"

Duncan blinzelte verwirrt den älteren Mann an. Kasius?

„Hieß er einst so?"

Charles war ein Unsterblicher gewesen. Es war logisch, dass er nicht immer denselben Namen getragen hatte. Trotzdem traf ihn diese Erkenntnis mitten ins Herz. Es bewies, wie wenig er von diesem Mann wusste. Es bewies, wie naiv er damals doch gewesen war. Charles und Methos waren sich früher schon einmal begegnet! Und wieder packte Angst sein Herz. Er hatte nie erfahren, wer damals seinem Liebsten das Leben nahm. Daran zu denken, dass der Mörder möglicherweise vor ihm stand, drehte ihm den Magen um.

Methos starrte immer noch auf das Gemälde, seine Stimme klang abwesend und traurig. Wieso traurig? Wieso immer traurig, wenn es um die Vergangenheit ging?

„Vor langer Zeit – bestimmt schon vor 2, 3 Tausend Jahren - trafen wir uns zum ersten Mal in Rom. Ein Wohltäter, aber kalt in Herzensangelegenheiten. Er holte sich ins Bett, wen er wollte und langweilte sich schnell mit ihnen. Jedes Mal wenn wir uns trafen, ließ er jemanden unglücklich und wütend zurück. Woher hast du dieses Bild?"

Er hörte sich nicht an wie ein Mörder. Ein alter Freund vielleicht. Aber seine Beschreibung passte gar nicht zu Charles. Dieser Mann schwor ihm ewige Treue und versprach ihm ein sicheres Heim und Liebe. Zwei Jahre lang hielt er dieses Versprechen ohne Anzeichen zu zeigen, es jemals brechen zu wollen.

„Er vermachte es mir."

Endlich lösten sich die Augen des alten Mannes von dem Bild und bohrten sich in den Highlander.

„Warum?"

Warum? ´Weil er mein war! Und ich gehörte ihm! Weil unsere Seelen sich gefunden hatten.´ Doch warum sollte er dies diesem Mann erklären? Er zuckte leicht die Schultern und sein Blick folgte Methos Schritten bis zum nächsten Bild. Ungefragt zog er das Tuch herunter und starrte auf das Schloss, in dem sie gelebt hatten.

„Es passt zu ihm. Immer protzig. Schwere Möbel und Stoffe."

Das stimmte. Er liebte es aufwendig und verschnörkelt.

„Wo ist er jetzt?"

Duncan senkte den Kopf. Musste er fragen? Es riss alte Wunden auf.

„Er wurde 1614 an diesem Ort zu Grabe getragen."

Entsetzen verzerrte Methos Gesicht und ein qualvoller Laut kämpfte sich aus seiner Kehle. Duncan schlang seine Arme um seinen eigenen Körper, um sich selbst Trost zu spenden. Er konnte sich jetzt gut an die Tage erinnern, als er wie ein Schlafwandler alle Vorbereitungen für die Beerdigung getroffen hatte und dann ganze drei Tage Totenwache hielt, bevor Charles Körper in die dunkle Erde hinabgelassen wurde. Alles kam ihm damals zu grell und laut vor. Sein Kopf pochte vor Schmerzen und sein Magen verweigerte jede Nahrung. Nach der Beerdigung lag er zwei Wochen im Krankenbett. Noch immer angeschlagen hatte er dann den Heimweg zu seinem Clan angetreten. Es sollte noch Monate dauern, bis er wieder richtig zu Kräften kam.

„Du? Du hast ihn...?"

Duncan wimmerte schmerzerfüllt auf, schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Gott, nein! Nein! Eher hätte er sich seine eigene Hand abgehackt, als gegen Charles ein Schwert zu erheben.

Methos trat auf ihn zu, griff nach seinen Schultern und schüttelte ihn.

„Wer war es? Sag es mir! Wer war es?"

Doch Duncan konnte nur immer wieder den Kopf schütteln und Verzweiflung wurde Besitzer seines Herzens. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, wer seinem Liebsten dies angetan hatte! Der Tod wäre noch eine zu geringe Strafe. Ärgerlich stieß Methos ihn von sich und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Wieso zeigst du mir das alles, Mac? Was willst du damit erreichen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich **weiß**es nicht! Ich fühle mich so elend! Wie konnte ich ihn so lange Zeit vergessen? Wie konnte ich einfach weiterleben, obwohl er nicht mehr da war? Wieso hab ich ihn nicht in mein Herz eingeschlossen und geehrt? Sag mir warum, Methos! Warum?"

Der alte Mann drehte sich zu Duncan um.

„Von was sprichst du da?"

Mac schluckte schwer, dann streckte er seine Hand nach dem Tuch aus, das die Wahrheit vor Methos verbarg. Er musste es sehen! Er konnte es nicht beschreiben, Methos musste es sehen!

Und so viel mit dem Tuch sein letztes Geheimnis vor Methos Füße. Es war still, so still, dass Duncan glaubte, seinen Herzschlag von den kalten Wänden wiederhallen zu hören. Diese Junge auf dem Bild blickte so selbstsicher in die Welt. Wo war diese Sicherheit heute? Wieso konnte er nicht auf dieses Bild blicken und genau dieses Gefühl wieder fühlen wie damals? Plötzlich wusste er, warum er die Bilder nicht der Öffentlichkeit zeigen wollte! Er schämte sich. Er schämte sich für das, was aus ihm geworden war. Er war kein Freidenker mehr, kein leidenschaftlicher Liebhaber. Er war nicht mehr so jung und abenteuerlustig. Die Jahre hatten ihm Ketten angelegt. Man hatte ihm Verantwortung aufgebürdet und er wurde von ihr zu Boden gedrückt. Das, was Charles nach 3000 Jahren immer noch war, hatte er schon nach 400 Jahren verloren. Und er schämte sich dafür.

„Verdammt, er liebte dich."

Methos stand staunend vor dem Bild, seine Hände waren in den Manteltaschen vergraben. Sein Körper war angespannt, verkrampft.

„Und du liebtest ihn."

Mac flüsterte die Worte nur, wollte keine Schmerzen verursachen. Doch sagen musste er es. Musste laut hören, dass hier ein Konkurrent für die Gunst seines Charles stand. Jemand, der viel länger Zeit mit ihm geteilt hatte.

„Ich... ich liebte ihn, aber das ist nun nicht mehr wichtig."

Und da war es schon wieder! Die Flucht vor der Vergangenheit! Das Leugnen, das Herunterspielen! Und wieder kochte Wut das schottische Blut auf. Er packte den etwas kleineren Mann am Kragen und schmetterte ihn gegen die Wand. Mit eisernem Griff drückte er ihn dagegen und erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie Tränen ihm die Sicht nahmen.

„Sag das nie wieder! Nie wieder will ich hören, dass es unwichtig ist, was du damals gefühlt hast! Nie wieder will ich hören, dass es unwichtig ist, was Charles dir bedeutet hat! Er hat jede einzige dieser Erinnerungen verdient, hörst du? Jedes einzige Lächeln, jede Träne, jeder Gedanke! Du wirst ihm das nicht nehmen, verstanden?"

Doch Methos antwortete nicht, sondern starrte ihn nur groß an. Grob schüttelte er ihn und schrie ihm ins Gesicht!

„Hast du mich verstanden?"

Der alte Mann nickte nur und wurde endlich aus dem schmerzhaften Griff befreit. Aufgewühlt trat der Highlander wieder auf das Gemälde zu und starrte es tränenerfüllten Augen an. Seine Arme waren wieder um seinen Körper geschlungen.

* * *

Zögerlich folgte ihm Methos, richtete abwesend seinen Mantel. So aufgewühlt hatte er Mac noch nie gesehen und dabei hatten sie schon einiges durchgestanden. Er richtete seine Aufmerksam jetzt etwas genauer auf den schwarzhaarigen Jüngling, der so entspannt auf dem Gemälde zu sehen war und versuchte, sich geistig wieder in das Jahr 1612 zu versetzen.

Dieses Bild hätte Leben zerstören können. Sicher nicht Kasius', aber MacLeods und das seines Clans. Hätte dieses Bild jemals ein nicht vertrauenswürdiger Mistkerl gesehen, wäre es das Ende des stolzes Clans MacLeod gewesen. Und doch posierte Duncan darauf wie ein König! Stolz und majestätisch zeigte er sich ohne Reue. Heimlich lugte er zu dem Mann neben sich und verglich die Vergangenheit mit der Gegenwart. Ja, Mac hatte noch immer diesen Stolz in seinem Antlitz, doch es fehlte die Leichtigkeit. Die Gestalt seines Freundes wirkte dunkler und ernster als damals.

Nun neugierig geworden, zog er das nächste Tuch von einem der Bilder. Es war wunderschön, bewies noch einmal, dass wirklich Liebe im Spiel gewesen war. Kasius Blick sprach von Zärtlichkeit und Methos spürte einen Stich Eifersucht und Sehnsucht. Er hatte sich immer von Unsterblichen ferngehalten, doch Kasius hatte sich irgendwie durch seine Abwehr gedrängelt, wie später es nur noch wenige geschafft hatten. Byron war einer gewesen. Und ja, auch der Schotte neben ihn hatte Tendenzen dazu gezeigt. Wäre Kronos nicht gewesen, hätte Mac vielleicht mehr Steine aus seiner Mauer brechen können, als alle jemals vor ihm.

Aber das war jetzt vorbei und er hatte nicht vor, diese Zeit noch einmal aufleben zu lassen. Sie hatten ihre Chance gehabt und sie war verstrichen. Genauso wie die mit Kasius. Entschlossen die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben, trat er nun zum letzten Bild und enthüllte es.

„Oh Mac."

Duncan schien in sich zusammen zu fallen. Seine Schultern sackten nach vorn und seine Arme klammerten sich stärker um seinen Oberkörper. Wie konnte man auch so grausam sein und diesen Moment der Gram in Öl bannen? Wie konnte dieser Unmensch nur die Totenwache malen? Wütend beugte er sich zum ersten Mal näher an ein Bild heran, um die Signatur lesen zu können, doch schon bald verflog sie wieder, als er die bekannte Unterschrift erblickte. Rubens. Nicht Rubens!

Kasius hatte ihm in einem langen ausschweifenden Brief über diesen Maler berichtet. Sie verband eine tiefe Freundschaft, eine tiefes Verständnis für die Seele des anderen. Kasius schrieb ihm einmal, Rubens schaffe mit seinen Bildern **wahre**Unsterblichkeit, die keinen geheimnisvollen Regeln und Bedingungen unterlag. Und so drückte sich jetzt diese unsterbliche Trauer eines guten Freundes und eines Liebsten in einem Bild aus. Für die Ewigkeit. Methos sah zum ersten Mal die Last, die wie ein schwarzer Mantel auf den Schultern des Highlanders lag. Und weil der Sturkopf die Vergangenheit einfach nicht ruhen lassen konnte, lag diese Last immer noch auf ihm.

„Warum musst du dich immer selbst quälen, Mac? Warum kannst du es nicht einfach los lassen?"

Duncan antwortete nicht, bewegt sich nicht, schien in diesem Moment nicht einmal mehr in dieser Zeit zu existieren. Aber so einfach ließ er ihn diesmal nicht davon kommen.

„Dieses Verhalten hat so viel kaputt gemacht! Wir schweigen uns nur noch an, du ignorierst mich! Wir könnten immer noch Freunde sein, wenn du endlich die Vergangenheit loslassen könntest!"

Duncan schüttelte nur den Kopf und Methos fluchte laut.

„Verdammt, Mac!"

„Ich werde nicht vergessen, wer ich bin."

„Das verlange ich auch nicht von dir!"

Und auf einmal fuhr ihn der Highlander an wie eine Furie. Zorn ließ die braunen Augen nach langer Zeit wieder aufblitzen. Sie wirkten fast wieder lebendig.

„Tust du das nicht?! Du verlangst, dass ich vergesse, was mich zu dem gemacht hat, was ich bin! Mich haben 400 Jahre Schmerz geformt, Methos! 400 Jahre Liebe und Freude! Ich war nicht wütend auf dich, wegen dem was du getan hast! Ich war wütend, weil du es einfach vor dir selbst versteckt hast! Ich bin wütend, weil du nie etwas heil hinter dir lässt, sondern immer in Trümmern! Und ich bin sauer auf mich, weil ich es mit Charles genauso gemacht habe! Ich hätte ihn 380 Jahre in meinem Herzen tragen können, aber ich habe ihn verdrängt! Verdrängt! So als wäre er lästig gewesen! Und ich kann mir das nicht verzeihen… ich kann mir nicht vergeben…"

* * *

Wieder liefen Tränen über seine Wangen und er schluckte schwer. Es tat weh! Es tat so weh und die Tatsache, dass Methos sich dies absichtlich immer und immer wieder antat, war unbegreiflich! Wie konnte er nur so leben?

Starke Arme schlangen sich um ihn und er ließ sich in eine feste Umarmung ziehen. Seine Gefühle brannten durch seinen Körper und er zitterte. Zuerst verhinderte dies, dass er die geflüsterten Worte verstand, doch dann echoten sie durch seine Knochen, wie durch steile Klippen.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid."

Und er glaubte ihm.

* * *

Sie standen noch lange so da, die Nähe des anderen suchend. Trost suchend. Doch irgendwann musste das Leben weitergehen und bald fanden sich beide mit der Aufgabe konfrontiert, die Bilder wieder zu verhüllen. Sie sprachen nicht, verließen leise und ehrfürchtig den Tresorraum und blinzelten verwirrt gegen die Sonne. Sonnenschein war eine unpassende Begrüßung von der Realität, fanden sie. Erst, als sie wieder im Auto saßen, traute Methos wieder seiner Stimme.

„Was wirst du jetzt mit ihnen machen?"

Mac lehnte sich schwer auf das Lenkrad und starrte gedankenverloren auf das Lagerhaus zurück. Dann seufzte er leise.

„Ich werde sie wohl einem Museum als Leihgabe zur Verfügung stellen. Ich will sie nicht noch einmal wegsperren."

Methos nickte leicht. Er hätte es sich denken können. Ein Duncan MacLeod sperrte niemals etwas weg. Er trug es offen wie ein Schild vor sich her.

Ende

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Tja, ich weiß nicht, ob das hier wirklich jemand liest, aber... hier ist es! Meine Version von Methos und Duncans Versöhnung. Oder der Anfang davon. Oder eine Andeutung? Sie sind sich jedenfalls einen Schritt näher gekommen. Und man sieht noch einen anderen Grund, warum Mac so wütend auf Methos war. In der Serie kam es etwas plump rüber. ´Du hast vor ca. 3000 Jahren Menschen abgeschlachtet und jetzt hasse ich dich´ brachte es irgendwie für mich nicht auf den Punkt. Nun musste ich feststellen, – und das nicht zum ersten Mal – dass ich sehr... emotional mit dem ganzen umgehe. Obwohl ich eigentlich nicht so ein gefühlsduseliger Typ bin. Ich kanns nicht ändern. Die Muse hat eine Mitschuld.

Über Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen! Rechtschreibfehler dürfen gefunden und behalten werden!

Eure Ne-chan


End file.
